


【Stray kids ×妳】情人節快樂

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【Stray kids ×妳】情人節快樂

*夢向，妳與迷孩們的小故事  
*私設有，年齡操作有，OOC注意

【燦】同居戀人設定  
方燦是個工作狂，有時候妳都會懷疑如果妳和他的電腦一起掉進海裡，他絕對會先救珍貴的創作而不是妳。  
但這也只是說說而已，世界上絕對沒有比他更好的戀人了。  
明明是情人節妳卻苦命地加班晚歸了，拖著一身疲憊推開門，映入眼簾的是難得比妳早回家的男友的身影。他準備了一桌的佳餚，家裡的氣氛被佈置得十分溫馨。  
″妳回來啦！″方燦笑著露出淺淺的梨渦，，自嘲推掉了所有工作一定要好好陪陪妳，一邊張開手臂迎接妳。  
妳投入他溫暖的懷抱，感覺到寬厚的臂膀環住了妳。方燦總是能在妳需要的時候給妳支持和安慰，妳滿懷愛意地窩進了最令人安心的避風港。

【旻浩】鄰家哥哥設定  
放學的回家路上妳總會刻意放慢腳步，只為偷偷等到李旻浩走出校門。他會故意嫌棄妳老是跟在他後頭，卻還是任由妳跟他共享整路的歡聲笑語。  
今天是情人節，像李旻浩那種白馬王子走出故事書等級的帥哥，不用說一定是滿載而歸。  
″哇這麼多巧克力啊，哥哥？″妳故意調侃他，他卻沒有如往常回以氣惱的拳頭，只是把一包包點心交到妳手上。  
″我知道妳喜歡吃呀，送妳。″做著絕對不合常理的行為，李旻浩平時盛滿星星的大眼睛現在全被甜甜的寵溺取代了。  
他露出看不出認真與否的微笑，妳感覺心跳被長期相處、還是摸不清思考迴路的哥哥鬧得無端加速起來。

【彰彬】公司前輩設定  
妳煩躁地抓起有些凌亂的前額碎髮，看著面前堆積如山的文件嘆了一口氣。然後又望向窗外甜死人的節日氛圍，不知道該不該為因為趕工作而不必被路上有情人閃瞎眼的自己感到慶幸。  
″喏，給妳喝。我們再加把勁趕快把這些搞定吧！″一杯冰美式赫然出現在眼前，遞上來的人是風趣又很照顧後輩的徐彰彬。  
輕聲和前輩道謝後，妳感覺到他有力的手掌放到了自己頭上，也說不上撫摸，但溫柔接觸的溫暖給了妳繼續努力的動力。  
″一會一起吃飯吧，算是慶祝節日我請客。″徐彰彬勾起一邊嘴角說著，頂著緋紅的耳尖演繹蠻不在意的樣子，引起了妳略微害羞的會心一笑。

【鉉辰】同桌設定  
趕著充盈著粉紅氣息的情人節，妳鼓起勇氣要向黃鉉辰告白。  
妳暗戀同桌已經一年了。因為朝夕相處的緣故，不只他帥氣的外表和可愛的性格，連他私底下傻氣的樣子，妳都盡收眼底並且心動不已。  
上課鐘響過了許久，受歡迎的黃鉉辰總算回到教室，兩手還抱著難以忽視的大量巧克力。  
見到這樣的場景妳悄悄打消了告白的念頭，下一秒，緊握在手裡的盒子卻被高高拿起。  
″這是給我的吧？″黃鉉辰把懷裡的巧克力隨意置在桌上，空出雙手很寶貝地捧著妳精心製作的心意，″謝謝妳！我會好好享用的。″  
妳瞬間又羞又詫異，只敢用餘光瞄他，也只希望自己沒看錯他嘴角的害羞與喜悅。

【知城】青梅竹馬設定  
″妳要不要吃那個？我們一起去！″韓知城一放學就拖著妳到新開張的蛋糕店，也不管妳有沒有意願。  
他興高采烈地點了兩個巧克力蛋糕，悠悠地坐回妳隔壁，在等餐點的途中妳能感受到那雙大眼睛一直向妳投來曖昧的視線，差點沒忍住將回應的白眼翻到後腦勺。  
終於在甜點端上桌後他把注意力全放到了上面，迫不及待地將甜點塞滿臉頰，露出幸福的表情。妳忍不住偷笑他從小到大從沒變過的吃飯習慣，伸出手指戳了戳可愛的肉肉，當然得到了豪不客氣的反擊。  
結帳的時候妳一看有情人節優惠才猛然發現韓知城非得要帶妳來的原因，卻不知道背後藏更深的是年幼時就萌芽的秘密愛戀。

【Felix】年下戀人設定  
妳很熱衷於欺負單純的年下戀人，他認真的反應總是會讓妳被可愛到捂心口發出感嘆。  
這回妳又想到以情人節為由要捉弄他，心血來潮地把他抓到鏡子前，說要好好地為他打扮打扮。  
Felix生得一副好皮相，小巧的臉蛋精緻得像洋娃娃，妳早就想看看他化成女妝是不是會讓自己都遜色了。  
″lix的眼睛好漂亮啊。″妳邊刷著睫毛膏邊讚美道，清澈的眸子根本時時都在吸引人。  
″因為裡頭都是姊姊妳呀。″Felix像是早就預想過地回答，語氣的正經把話語的輕浮都說深情了。  
妳又害羞又驚訝地接不了話，都忘了這孩子熱愛土味情話，這下沒捉弄成反倒先被拿下了。

【昇玟】戀人設定  
金昇玟是很懂浪漫的男孩，作為一個女生妳都覺得自己相形見絀。  
他喜歡拍照，因為想記錄下與妳在一起的每分每秒；他喜歡旅行，因為想和妳的共同足跡遍佈每個國度；他喜歡儀式感，因為妳在身邊的每個日常都讓人體驗到真切的幸福。  
金昇玟為了與妳共度最棒的情人節非常用心地計畫，他買了芬芳的花束、訂了優秀的餐廳，妳遠遠就看見在赴約地點靜靜等待的他，他在看見妳後露出了燦爛甜美的笑容。  
歪膩地依偎在金昇玟身邊妳才發現到他今天沒帶相機，一問之下才知道自己心思細膩的男友又有了可愛的想法：他要好好用眼睛拍下最美的妳，好好用心珍藏與妳的每個當下。

【精寅】同校學弟設定  
最甜蜜的情人節，身為大考生又沒有對象的妳也依舊留在學校晚自習到末班車時間。  
妳很意外車上還有別年級的孩子正要回家，而且和自己下的是同一站。  
″學姊住得遠嗎？很晚了我陪妳回去吧。″下車時，梁精寅體貼地提出要求，妳也不好意思拒絕暖心的學弟，就讓他跟著了。  
一路上你們聊得很合拍，妳不禁對學弟大吐苦水，甚至談到了情人節沒得休息還要被放閃的鬱悶。他一直走在妳抬頭就能與他視線接觸的距離，默默傾聽。  
即將分別時，梁精寅突然大聲對著妳喊：″學姊情人節快樂啊！″  
這句話打進了妳心坎裡，打碎了那些煩悶，只留下臉紅心跳的悸動。


End file.
